Pandora Hearts: A Dream Angel, Halloween Special
by AngelAbyss
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! so I've made this story for my Halloween special. So this is about a relationship of vampires...


One dark and scary night, a young lady; whose eyes are blue like the ocean and whose beauty was said to be cursed, she ran away from her home. She ran into the woods knowing that she could escape from the angry mob that chased her. As she escaped from the angry mob, she suddenly collapsed with exhaustion from escaping.

A fine looking young man; whose eyes is like a golden hue and whose hair is black as the darkest night sky, found her lying on the ground he took her in.

As he took her in, he tried to take her blood with those sharp fangs of his, but he couldn't resist her beauty as he gazed at her innocent sleeping face.

"I just can't take this blood from this fair maiden. Her beauty is just too irresistible. I just can't waste her beautiful life, for such a beautiful maiden like her" the vampire said to himself. The young maiden continued sleeping, without knowing that she was in a vampire's territory.

"Where am I?" the young lady said as she woke up finding herself in a middle of a room.

"You're in my mansion" the vampire replied as he stood out the window.

"Who are you?" the young lady asked as she thought that he might do something to her.

"The person who saved your life, you should thank me for what I have done for you" he replied in a cold attitude towards her.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I think I'm still sick from all I've been through, but thank you very much." she apologized at the same time she thanked him.

"You need to get some rest." he said as he was about to leave the room.

"Wait! I don't know who you are yet." she exclaimed.

"Gilbert Nightray. But just call me Gil." he replied as left her in the room.

"What should I do? I can't keep myself hiding away from her." he asked himself sitting on a balcony outside the mansion, gazing within the stars in midnight sky.

He didn't notice that the young lady was listening to him from behind his back. "Hide away from me? What are you talking about?" she asked as she was very curious about what he's talking about.

"Sorry to have startled you, I didn't mean to do that. I was just curious on what you were saying. And my name is Lara Kristall, but you can call me Lara." she apologized and in the same time she introduced herself to him.

"There's no need for you to know that, Lara." he replied and walked away from her.

She looked at him walked away, and seems to have known how he was feeling. "I know how he feels. All in his life is filled with sadness and loneliness. I can see it in his eyes. I'm starting to worry about him." she said to herself.

Gil started to feel down into his knees, and seem to be hurting himself as he grunts in pain.

"Gil!" Lara shouted as she ran towards him. "Are you okay?" she asked to make sure if he's okay.

"I'm a bit dizzy" he replied.

"You're sick, you need to take some rest" she said to him in a worried tone.

"No." he rejected her offer, and took her hand. "It seems that I can't hide this longer. Lara, I have to tell you the truth." he said to her.

"What is it Gil?" she asked and still worried about him.

"Lara, I'm not really a human." he said to her.

"Then, what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a vampire" he replied.

"What? I don't believe you." she said and was very shocked to hear that he was a vampire.

"Look Lara, It's been a long time that I haven't able to consume human blood for many years, and now I really need some." he explained to her.

"Since when did you last consume human blood?" she asked.

"A century ago, every human blood we consume is good for only a century" he replied.

"Take my blood." she offered her blood to him.

"I can't." he rejected her offer.

"Why? Why won't you take it? Can't you see? You're dying." she replied as she is very worried about him.

"I can't take your human blood, I'm not turning you into a vampire. I don't want to waste your beautiful life for a beautiful lady like you" he said.

"Just take mine. My life is worthless now. Everyone wants me dead it's because I'm cursed, this beauty is a curse. And also, I owe you my life" she cried.

"Lara…" he gazed at her face and wiped out her tear.

"Okay then, I'll take your blood" he said as he bring his mouth closer to her neck and took her blood. Her blood dripping from his sharp fangs, he gained his strength back after taking her blood.

"Thank you, Lara" he thanked her for saving his life as he embrace her in his arms.

Lara which was sleeping within his arms finally woke up as a vampire. "How are you feeling?" she asked him within his arms.

"I feel much better now, thanks to you. You saved my life" he said to her.

"Well you saved my life too. Now it's time for me to return the favor." she replied.

"Lara…" he looked into her eyes. "Will you stay with me for all eternity?" he asked her.

"Yes, there's nowhere else I could go." she replied.

"But will you love me for all eternity?" he asked again.

"I will, Gil… I have feelings for you when I first saw your face" she replied.

He pulled her closer to him, giving her a kiss that they can never forget.


End file.
